


Онсен

by Simon_C



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C





	Онсен

— Поехали, — сказал Макото, закидывая сумку на плечо.  
— Куда поехали? — зевнул Киёши. — У меня завтра первая пара, не хочу никуда ехать.  
Он с трудом вылез из кровати пять минут назад и всё ещё выглядел помятым, уютным, а на щеке остался след от подушки.  
— Значит, опоздаешь, — нетерпеливо бросил Макото, отвернулся и зазвенел ключами. — Ну, поторопись уже.  
— Когда я был студентом, опаздывать было гораздо проще, — пожаловался Киёши и послушно поплёлся к двери.  
— Вам следует быть более пунктуальным, Киёши-сенсей, — нравоучительно проговорил Макото и подтянул сумку. — И переодеться не забудь, придурок.  
Киёши потряс головой, улыбнулся и пошёл назад в спальню.  
— Эй, мы так пропустим всё самое интересное, — позвал Макото.  
— Я знаю твоё самое интересное, — невнятно сказал Киёши, пытаясь пролезть в узкое горло свитера. — Мне дома в кровати тоже очень интересно.  
— Закрой рот, — посоветовал Макото и пошёл открывать дверь.

В машину Киёши забрался через пять минут, всё ещё сонный.  
— Ничего не соображаю, — пожаловался он.  
Макото промолчал.  
— Но чего не сделаешь ради друга, — неожиданно весело улыбнулся Киёши.  
— Я тебе не друг, — спокойно ответил Макото и завёл мотор.  
Роскошный «мерседес» семидесятых годов, совсем ещё моложавый, не тронутый ржавчиной, принадлежал семье Киёши вот уже тридцать лет, но водить его никто из них не мог, а Макото не мог позволить такому красавцу пылиться на стоянках.  
— Включи музыку хоть, — попросил Киёши со вздохом и привалился виском к стеклу.  
— И что ты делаешь?  
— Сплю.  
— Какого хрена ты спишь? — выразительно спросил Макото.  
— Я же должен когда-нибудь это делать? — мягко спросил Киёши, не открывая глаз. Закутался поплотнее в куртку и пробормотал: — Хороший преподаватель не будет опаздывать на собственные пары.  
Через минуту его дыхание выровнялось — и в самом деле уснул. Макото покосился на него, включил радио — на минимальную громкость — и прибавил скорости.  
Дорога была ровной.  
На заднем сиденье лежали две упаковки пива, по шесть банок в каждой, блок сигарет и пакет с едой.  
Макото решил, что всё продумал идеально.

Они приехали вовремя.  
Макото заглушил мотор и вышел из машины, стараясь не хлопать дверью.  
Киёши успел свернуться вокруг сиденья поудобнее и тискался с кожаной курткой Макото — тому уже через пятнадцать минут поездки стало жарко.  
На улице же температура едва ли дотягивала до плюс десяти.  
— Киёши, — позвал Макото.  
В машине сладко заворчали и продолжили сопеть дальше.  
— Киёши, твою мать! — рявкнул Макото.  
Тот сонно поднял голову — наглую и вихрастую, тут же растянул в привычной гримасе свой бесстыжий улыбчивый рот и уткнулся лицом назад в куртку.  
— Ладно, хрен с тобой, — махнул рукой Макото и полез на заднее сиденье за пивом.  
В тридцати метрах от дороги раскинулся горячий оазис — онсен, с божественной водой, уютными номерами и юкатой, в которую можно будет засунуть Киёши, если найдётся, конечно, его размер. Он и школе был здоровенный, а за год в больнице зачем-то ещё вытянулся в росте, а в университете стал шире в плечах. В деловых костюмах Киёши выглядел чудовищно обаятельным, особенно когда подкатывал рукава и расстёгивал рубашку на пару пуговиц. Иногда Макото удивлялся, как девицы ещё не растерзали его в клочья, потом вспоминал лукавую усмешку Киёши и телефонную книгу, вечно забитую номерами, и об удивлении забывал.  
Киёши был полон сюрпризов.  
— Ещё полчасика, — пробормотал Киёши куда-то в куртку.  
Макото достал одну банку пива и открыл.  
— Где же ты так вчера развлекался, а, — вздохнул он, опираясь на капот.  
До полуночи оставалось ещё минут пятнадцать.  
Небо выдалось сегодня тёмным и ясным.  
— Хорошо же, а, — фыркнул Макото, делая глоток.  
Через десять минут ему перестало быть холодно — сердце забилось быстрее, заколотилось так, будто в банке было вовсе не пиво.  
Киёши принялся мурлыкать что-то во сне.  
— Просыпался бы ты уже, — вздохнул Макото, аккуратно поставил пустую банку рядом с передним колесом и пошёл узнавать насчёт свободных мест. 

* * *

— Что это? — спросил Макото, с подозрением глядя на полуголую девицу на своём футоне.  
— С днём рождения, — лаконично ответил отец. Коротко кивнул девице и вышел из номера, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. У него всегда были проблемы с чувством юмора.  
— Меня зовут Наоки, мой господин, — сообщила девица восхитительным, чуть хрипловатым голосом.  
Макото приподнял брови и тут же решил, что вопрос отцовского чувства юмора закрывать не стоит. Или у него есть, по крайней мере, вкус.  
Макото трахал Наоки всю ночь, ставил раком, растягивал её языком, пальцами, членом, вряд ли она была девственницей, но и спереди, и сзади оказалась потрясающе тугой. Когда дошло до анала, Наоки принялась орать как заведённая, пришлось заткнуть ей рот плотно свёрнутым оби.  
Макото тогда было шестнадцать, и место он запомнил накрепко — здесь нельзя было снять дешёвую шлюху, но никто никогда не укажет тебе, что делать, если ты её с собой приведёшь.  
— А здесь славно, — сказал Киёши.  
Он всё ещё выглядел бестолково, не до конца проснулся, но уже связно шевелил языком, и сонная пелена почти ушла из глаз.  
— Да, — коротко отозвался Макото. Он уже успел разобраться со второй бутылкой и открыть третью.  
— Так что мы здесь делаем? — спросил Киёши со вздохом. В одной руке он тащил пакет с едой и выпивкой, другой вцепился в куртку Макото.  
— Отдыхаем.  
Даже в простой одежде — старых потёртых джинсах и чёрном свитере — Киёши был хорош.  
Макото отвернулся и принялся раздеваться.  
— Ты чего? — спросил Киёши.  
— Горячие источники. Не хочу упускать случай.  
— Давай тогда я с тобой, — мирно предложил Киёши, ставя пакет на пол и кидая куртку в сторону уже расстеленных футонов.  
Макото обернулся, хотел сказать — давай со мной, будет здорово — и промолчал.  
Киёши, лохматое улыбчивое чудовище, уже скидывал с себя одежду. Ему не нужно было ничего говорить.  
Если бы в этом онсене нашёлся хотя бы один человек, который подошёл бы к Макото, хлопнул его по плечу и спросил — а какого, собственно, хрена ты здесь делаешь? — Макото торжественно сломал бы ему пальцы. Так что хорошо, что никто особенно не спрашивал.  
— Эй, Ханамия, давай только скорее, — попросил Киёши.  
Макото допил банку и полез открывать четвёртую.  
До закрытой купальни они добрались как раз к её окончанию.  
— Хорошо же, а, — выдохнул Киёши, погружаясь в воду по пояс.  
Макото хмыкнул — он уже чувствовал себя в меру нетрезвым, и мир начал казаться неплохим, в общем-то, местом.  
А Киёши — неплохим парнем. И витой шрам на колене хотелось попробовать на вкус.  
— А теперь давай ты всё-таки расскажешь, что мы здесь забыли, — расслабленно сказал Киёши, откидываясь головой на бортик. На его подбородке уже начала пробиваться короткая колкая щетина. Макото коварно подобрался немного ближе.  
— Отдыхаем, — ответил он, чувствуя, как медленно накатывает приятная волна возбуждения.  
— Это я вижу, — грустно согласился Киёши, неожиданно поднял голову и посмотрел на Макото в упор.  
Сердце забилось болезненно быстро, а в груди стало тесно от застарелого — как же мне без тебя, руки-ноги переломать бы, чтобы остался рядом — а потом Киёши опустил руку ему на шею, притянул ближе, и отпустило. Макото ткнулся лбом куда-то Киёши в переносицу, замер так на секунду, отдышаться бы, только отдышаться. Не смог.  
— Ты знаешь, я не против такого отдыха, — прошептал Киёши, запустил ладонь в мокрые волосы, сжал — больно же, чёрт — и Макото чуть отстранился, чтобы видеть широкий улыбчивый рот и лукавый взгляд.  
— Иди уже сюда, — сказал Киёши.  
Пошёл на хер, решил Макото и укусил его за колючий подбородок.  
— Эй, — рассмеялся Киёши.  
Макото старательно провёл языком по коже, почувствовал, как по спине скользит широкая ладонь, и полез целоваться.  
— Пьяный ты засранец, — мягко сказал Киёши, отстраняясь на секунду. Хватка на затылке стала жёсткой, и Макото пришлось запрокинуть голову.  
— Ты делаешь мне больно, — хрипло ответил он.  
— Тебе нравится, — фыркнул Киёши, разворачивая его спиной к себе и снова оглаживая ладонью.  
Макото откинулся головой на его плечо и выгнулся. Возбуждение стало невыносимым, хотелось привязать Киёши к одному из футонов, оседлать его и трахать до самого рассвета, пока он сам не попросит пощады.  
То ли от горячей воды, то ли от выпивки голова шла кругом.  
— Давай в постель, — сказал Киёши, и Макото почувствовал бедром — не он один здесь возбуждён.  
Они ввалились в комнату, разгорячённые, мокрые, и повалились на футон как были, голышом.  
— Лежи смирно, — велел Макото, опрокидывая Киёши на спину.  
Тот только приподнял брови и кивнул.  
Как он выглядел в эту минуту, не передать словами. Макото никогда не хватало слов; лохматое чудовище, бесстыдное, понимающее, принимающее, Киёши никогда и ничего не ставил ему в вину, ни в жизни, ни в сексе. Он принимал Макото целиком, и от этого хотелось показать ему — никому нельзя верить, придурок, и одновременно оправдать это доверие, любой ценой, как угодно, только бы не свалил к какой-нибудь девице с крепкими и большими сиськами. Только бы не ответил однажды на звонок не слишком заинтересованным — не получается, как-нибудь потом, как-нибудь в другой раз, не сейчас, Ханамия.  
— Ханамия? — позвал Киёши.  
Пить Макото, пожалуй, не стоило.  
Он сел поудобнее, чтобы полностью возбуждённый член Киёши тёрся между ягодиц.  
— У нас сегодня праздник, — сказал Макото доверительно, принимаясь медленно двигаться.  
— Да? — вежливо уточнил Киёши, начиная задыхаться.  
— Да. Сегодня у нас родился я.  
— И сколько нам сегодня лет?  
— Двадцать шесть, — с трудом припомнил Макото, потому что Киёши никогда не мог просто лежать без движения, ему обязательно нужно что-нибудь где-нибудь помять, потискать, погладить. Сейчас он, например, решил, что хочет погладить член Макото.  
— Ты думал, я забыл? — спросил Киёши.  
Макото промолчал. Он не думал — он просто хотел оказаться сегодня вечером где-нибудь подальше от дома Киёши. Невозможно нормально трахаться, когда через два дома живёт чрезвычайно деятельная Касуми-сан, которая обожает носить своему мальчику сукияки на ужин.  
Сперва он хотел отвезти Киёши на гонки — «хонда» Макото застоялась за последние полгода, отличный повод размять резину; потом зачем-то передумал и решил отвезти на городской пляж. Киёши в воображении везде смотрелся уместным.  
А потом отец по старой привычке дал ему неделю выходных, и Макото вспомнил про старый онсен, в котором можно всё, и никто не станет смотреть косо, если в номере кто-то будет всю ночь орать в подушку.  
— Ты переоцениваешь моё терпение, — неожиданно хрипло сказал Киёши, и Макото понял, что с размышлениями он переборщил, а в следующую секунду оказался снизу.  
— Тяжёлый же, — напомнил Макото.  
Киёши перевернул его и поставил на четвереньки.  
Макото не сопротивлялся. Ему было хорошо и жарко, ему хотелось, чтобы Киёши вставил горячий и твёрдый член внутрь и выебал его как следует. А не шуршал сзади одеждой.  
Так, чтобы Макото орал в подушку.  
— Долго будешь так стоять? — поинтересовался он.  
Киёши промолчал.  
Раздвинул бёдра Макото, развёл ягодицы.  
Щёлкнул крышкой тюбика, который всегда был у него в кармане джинсов в последнее время, коснулся сжатого отверстия, смазывая, и толкнулся пальцами внутрь. Скользнуло легко, а Макото неожиданно дёрнулся, попытался свести ноги вместе — Киёши удержал его.  
Внутри всё судорожно сжималось, сокращалось непроизвольно, Киёши двигал пальцами, разминая, растягивая, и это было охрененно, хотелось глубже, больше. Макото принялся вертеть задницей и тут же получил по ней тяжёлый шлепок.  
— Больно же, — пожаловался Макото со смешком и получил ещё раз, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и он кончит вот так, от пальцев Киёши внутри.  
Киёши был прав — ему нравится, когда больно.  
— Хочешь член, Макото? — неожиданно тихо спросил Киёши, обжигая дыханием ухо и прижимаясь губами к шее.  
— Хочу, — выдохнул Макото и вздрогнул, когда Киёши вытащил пальцы и вставил уже как надо, на всю длину, крепко сжимая наверняка покрасневшие ягодицы.  
Киёши не особенно церемонился, он трахал Макото грубо и быстро, выходя почти полностью и тут же загоняя член назад в дырку, распирая, растягивая, и это было больно, конечно, больно.  
— Ори, — сказал Киёши, толкаясь быстрее. — Давай, ну.  
И Макото заорал.  
Закончилось всё, когда он кончил в третий раз.  
Задница горела огнём, внутри всё тянуло и жглось, а Макото было так охрененно, что даже жаловаться не хотелось.  
— С днём рождения, — довольно сказал ему Киёши.  
Поднялся с футона, отвратительно бодрый, мокрое лохматое чудовище. Макото отвернулся, стараясь не замечать, как член снова наливается тяжестью.  
— А в следующий раз я тебя выпорю, — пообещал Киёши.  
Макото перевернулся и застонал в подушку.  
Спать они легли около четырёх утра, вымотанные, затраханные и довольные собой и друг другом. 

Макото всегда просыпался рано — по утрам настроение у него становилось особенно паскудным.  
Задница всё болела, под веками кололся песок, за окном занимался рассвет.  
Киёши дрых рядом — счастливый и уютный, он снова почему-то обнимался с курткой Макото, а не с ним самим, и явно не подозревал о том, что спать ему осталось не больше пары минут.  
— А вот теперь — с днём рождения меня, — оскалился Макото.  
В конце концов, нельзя было допустить, чтобы Киёши-сенсей опоздал на собственную пару.  
— Придурок, — зачем-то сказал Макото вслух.  
И улыбнулся, поднимаясь с футона.


End file.
